


Within Him

by muuchan



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muuchan/pseuds/muuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue had been his color, if not his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Him

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd and is really just a random piece I felt like writing late at night.... so if there are words used that, uh, are weird and mispelled words... sorry? :D

Blue had been his color, if not his favorite. It had always complimented him well. When he wore blues, it made his blond hair stand out and it matched the sea greens that were his eyes well. Years ago, shortly after they’d signed up for the knights and back when they were so sure that at least one of them would make Captain and have their own brigade, they decided what colors they’d take on. In the Empire, after all, Captains were given the luxury of fitting their brigade with colors of their choice. The Schwann Brigade wore oranges, for example, while the Cumore Brigade wore pinks and purples. The Royal Guard, led by the Commandant Alexei, wore rust-colored uniforms.  These colors were meant to represent their Brigade and make it easier to identify what brigade a knight was part of.

He’d decided on blues, naturally. He even drew it, one day, using a patrolling Knight as reference when he did so. The predominant color, he’d said back then, would be the lightest shade of blue- something that matched the summer skies- and then the secondary color would be white to present purity and honor. There would be darker shades of blue, too, but ultimately his colors would be sky blue and white.

And then, he’d asked his friend what colors his brigade would have.

Yuri responded that he’d have the same colors as him because he’d be his second-in-command.

He’d frowned then and told him he’s good enough to make Captain too. When Yuri laughed, he began doodling on his sketchbook, right beside the mock-up he’d made for himself.

“Greys and white- it’d fit your hair, at least,” he’d said. “That’ll be your Brigade’s colors.”

He tore the page with their mock-ups and handed it to his friend.  He said, “This is for you, Yuri. I’ll draw another copy for myself later. “

So Yuri kept it.

Years later, and even if blue had fit _him_ perfectly, Yuri found himself clad in blues instead. The uniform was stifling and a little bit too tight around the chest. The standard uniform let him loosen his collar a bit, at least, even undo the front enough to expose his chest . The Captains, however, normally sported their _blastia_ on their chests and that made undoing his front out of the question.

As of today- or tonight’s ceremony to be specific – Yuri was Captain.

Blue wasn’t his color. It clashed with his hair and his eyes and the shades of his uniform were a tad bit too bright for his tastes. He didn’t like it at all. Like _he_ ’d suggested, greys and whites would have fit him better.

But Yuri chose the blues over the drab greys and whites, anyway.

Bright like the summer skies, white to represent purity and honor. Yuri didn’t like the colors and they looked horrible on him, but those colors nevertheless represented what he wanted his Brigade to be. A beacon of hope and justice in the Empire.

More importantly, _he_ would have liked those colors on his own Brigade.

“Sir- I mean. _Captain_ ,” the sound of footsteps had Yuri turning around. At the entrance of his tent, his second-in-command waited, also clad in his chosen colors. “they’re waiting.”

“I guess I’ve taken too long, huh?” Yuri asked casually before pulling at the string he’d wrapped around his right hand and making a ponytail of his hair with it. “What do you think, Sodia? Does it look good? The color doesn’t fit me after all, does it?”

He spread his arms out and then spun around to show off the whole armor. “So?”

There was a pause and when he turned to face Sodia again, she had her eyes turned to the ground. “…It looks wonderful, sir.”

“Huh. Really?”

“Really. Sir.”

Yuri shrugged. “It isn’t really my color, though,” he said softly as he walked over to where he left his scabbard. He clasped it to his belt and then walked closer to his second-in-command.

“Don’t you think so?” Yuri asked again when he was beside her finally.

Sodia looked at him quizzically then. 

“Come on. The truth and nothing but truth- promise I won’t get angry if you tell me it’s terrible. I mean, it’s not like our difference in position ever stopped you from nitpicking my uniform before…“ Yuri tried again.

“That was because you didn’t wear it properly!” she answered hurriedly before catching herself and continuing with a deep frown. “But I think _this one_ fits you just fine, sir. You’re not showing your chest, at least…”

He laughed at that and threw Sodia a playful grin. Her frown deepened.

She went on about hurrying up then and Yuri placated her by promising that he _would_. He just had one last thing to do.

“Go ahead, I’ll be there in five-“ When Sodia glared, he amended himself, “I mean, a minute. Geez. I swear, I won’t be… _too_ … late. “

In that minute, and when he was sure Sodia was heading back to where they should be, Yuri went back into his tent to face the mirror. In full Captain’s uniform, he studied himself. And imagined.

Golden hair and sea-green eyes.

The person who this uniform fit perfectly.

The person who should be Captain in his stead.

“Flynn,” Yuri said quietly, bumping his fits gently against his reflection. “This is for you.” 


End file.
